


Hart's crush

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Dub names, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, kid crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 10 year old Hart tenjo has  odd feeling towards  13 year old cathy. what is this feeling?    Contains one sided Hart x cathy on Hart's side and Hart and cathy friendship.  I am using the dub names in this.  I don't own zexal. sorry for errors. This is a very short fanfic.
Relationships: Tenjou Haruto & Cathy, Tenjou Haruto/cathy





	Hart's crush

10 year old Hart tenjo had this weird feeling about 13 year old Cathy Katherine. Hart knew it was not a normal bond in his heart. He did not know what this feeling was. He knew cathy might now what this feeling was since kite was busing do research. Hart left his house to walk towards Cathy's place so she might help him figure this out. Hart said " I need to find this out."

Hart was now in the park still on his way towards Cathy's home. He was so distracted that he ran into someone". " I'm sorry" Hart said while blushing hard realize to who it is. It was Cathy Katherine. Cathy said in her sweet voice " what are you doing here?". Hart said " well I kinda wanted to ask you about something" while blushing hard. Cathy said " let sit down on a bench." while her and Hart sit down on a bench. Cathy said " what's the question?". Hart said " I have this feeling about you in my heart. It's stronger than just friendship I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know what this feeling is. what feeling is this?".

Cathy knew what Hart was feeling, Cathy said " Hart, you have a crush on me. It means you have romantic feelings towards me.". Hart said while blushing " oh ok, can we still be friends eventhough my feelings are one sided?". Cathy said " of course, Hart". Hart smiled and said " thank you, Cathy" while hugging her. Cathy said " no problem". Hart gave cathy a small kiss on her left face cheek before leaving going back home with a smile on his face.

Hart finally understand what this crush thing was and was glad cathy and him was best friends. Hart could not wait to tell kite about this.


End file.
